


Moonlit Stroll

by YMCA



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YMCA/pseuds/YMCA
Summary: Hey so this was actually my first time proper writing porn and like... turned out okay I think.Also if it wasn't obvious enough this entire thing is just 100% self-indulgent because I'd suck Raven's dick tbqhand cool story I wrote this the day I not only 5*'d my Raven in FEH but also got him up to level 40 so I guess I was inspired





	Moonlit Stroll

As the moon rose over the horizon and torches started to be lit throughout the Lycian Legion’s temporary campsite, Raven pushed through the soldiers wandering about and down the line of canvas tents at a brisk pace, aiming for the woods beyond the encampment. Raven let out a sharp exhale through clenched teeth as he neared the edge of the camp, taking a quick glance behind to make certain nobody was following. Not spotting anyone headed his way, he turned back towards the dense forest and bolted towards them. As he left the premises of the encampment he clenched his fists and quickened his breathing, dropping the facade he tried to maintain, letting the heat take over his body. The bulge in his pants made its presence known once again as he felt his dick throb in anticipation, forcing another ragged breath out of him. Over his life Raven had grown used to this feeling, or at least that's what he told himself. But every time it hit him he found himself caught off guard as that familiar warmth spread throughout him, slowly rising to a fever pitch that demanded his attention, and now it was at its boiling point. 

 

Pushing through outstretched branches, Raven let out a sigh of relief as he came to a small moss covered clearing, moonlight streaming down into the space through the branches of a birch tree that stood in the center of the clearing. Raven walked towards the tree, breathing heavily both to catch his breath and as a side effect of the fire in his loins, eventually resting his back against the tree. He quickly surveyed the area in front of him, his eyes darting around to make sure he was alone. Determining that the coast was clear, Raven looked down towards the bulge in his pants which once again seemingly tightened his pants around him if only for a moment. 

 

Letting out of a soft breath, Raven pulled down his trousers, just enough to release his girthy shaft and heavy nuts. His dick was already fully erect, leaking a thin trail of precum down his length. With his left hand, Raven reached down and gently grasped his dick, slowly stroking his shaft. His strokes merely coaxed more and more precum out of him, liberally coating his cock. Unable to hold back Raven pumped faster, his thick manhood rewarding him with another stream of pre. Raven gave in to the euphoria, the heat in his body having reached its boiling point as Raven lightly thrust his hips in time with his hands. The sound of his loaded balls slapping against his thighs accompanied by the smell of his pre permeating the air only fueled his drive as his rod twitched ever so slightly in his grasp.

 

He felt a churning in his balls as his manhood managed to somehow get even harder than before. Toeing the edge of orgasm, Raven couldn't help but let out a deep groan as he felt his release near… The sound of a branch snapping accompanied by a quick rustling. He heard it, and out of the corner of his eye Raven saw it, slight movements in thicket. He needs to stop and find out what that was. They could easily ambush him like this. But despite Raven's efforts, he couldn't bring himself to stop. The throes of ecstasy replaced his thoughts as his strokes became short and quick almost seemingly matching every thrust of his hips as his length quivered and his balls tightened.

 

Raven let out a final sonorous moan as thick rivulets of cum spewed out of his cock and onto the mossy ground. In the moment, it felt to Raven as though it just didn't stop, as though he was just going to keep cumming forever when in reality it likely lasted no more than two minutes. After taking a moment to catch his breath, Raven looked down at his cock now having satisfied his urges. With a somewhat melancholic sigh, Raven pulled his pants back up slowly, taking care to not graze his cock with the rough fabric of his pants. 

 

Suddenly, Raven snapped back to reality, looking towards where he had heard that branch snapping earlier. However, the forest was now quiet, his only accompaniment being the slight howl of the wind and his smell that still lingered in the air. After kicking some dirt over the puddle of cum his orgasm left, a futile effort but better than nothing, Raven started off back towards the camp after taking one final glimpse at the moonlit glade.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this was actually my first time proper writing porn and like... turned out okay I think.
> 
> Also if it wasn't obvious enough this entire thing is just 100% self-indulgent because I'd suck Raven's dick tbqh  
> and cool story I wrote this the day I not only 5*'d my Raven in FEH but also got him up to level 40 so I guess I was inspired


End file.
